chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Petrelli World 2
Peter is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Wayward Daughter. In World 2, he has regained the ability of empathic mimicry and has mimicked a wide range of abilities. In addition to his canon family, he is also the half-brother of Jack Calwin and Pippy Gray, is married to Lowri Elan Petrelli and is the father of Nathan Owain Petrelli, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli and Tessa Morgan Petrelli. Abilities Unlike most characters in World 2, Peter does not have 3 different abilities but one core multiple one: empathic mimicry. This was his original ability, which he lost when his father stole it from him. He then gained another ability, ability replication, from the formula. This ability developed into empathic mimicry shortly after his wife's death, which enabled him to mimic her ability and use it to revive her. Mimimicked Abilities *Human Manipulation *Wing Production *Induced Unnoticability *Elementokinesis *Thought Projection *Transportation *Time And Space Manipulation *Luminescence *Precognitive Instincts *Reality Manipulation *Information Retrieval *Shielding *Florakinesis *Empathy *Limited Physical Adaptation *Command *Electronic Projection *Spirit Projection *Desire Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Probability Twisting *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Gravity Manipulation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Body Adaption *Cryokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Ability Manipulation *Enhanced Speed *Sonokinesis *Mental Projection *Half-Animal Mimicry *Anti-Shield *Sensing *Metamorphing *Narration *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Telepathy *Clairsentience *Clairvoyance *Lie Detection *Telekinesis *Alchemy *Electrokinesis *Mental Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Terrakinesis *Replication *Shapeshifting *Illusion *Ability Creation *Longevity *Psychokinesis *Creation *Body Manipulation *Animation/Deanimation *Probability Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Papyrokinesis Family *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli deceased *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Sister - Pippy Gray *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin *Wife - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Sisters in law - Tracy Calwin, Cadi Courtney *Brother in law - Gabriel Gray *Sons - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Daughters - Hayley Efa Petrelli, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Nephews - Cody Calwin, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray *Nieces - Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Hannah Gray, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Gray, Zoe Gray *Great-nephew - Jake Deveaux Brief History Until Volume 4, Peter's history corresponded completely with canon. When Flight 195 crashed, he met Lowri who hid him on the crash site, and afterwards they hid together. During this time they formed a relationship, getting married and having a son, Nathan Owain Petrelli. Shortly afterwards B26 was defeated, with both the New Company and subsequently The Organisation being formed instead. Peter took no part in these, despite his wife being a cofounder of The Organisation. He was first widowed when Lowri died in B46, and in an alternate timeline raised Nathan alone. However, Lowri was subsequently saved by Daniella Millbrook altering time. Peter's older brother Nathan - whom his son was named after - had been killed by Gabriel Gray before the fall of B26, but Lowri eventually found his body and revived him. However, because Nathan had been dead for so long, the effort caused her ability to shortcircuit and she lost it. This led to her second death, the night before they were meant to renew their vows. The grief caused Peter's ability to develop, returning to empathic mimicry. He reflexively mimicked human manipulation from Lowri, and used this to revive both her and the twin daughters he'd learned she was carrying. When the twins were roughly 6 months old, their older brother took them into the future, intended as a kind of gift. However, they were ambushed by villains and abducted. Nathan escaped, returning to the present to tell their parents what happened. Peter teleported to the future to save the girls but was captured instead, held captive using mental manipulation. The family eventually located them and raided the group, killing the mental manipultor and freeing them.